


count bleck and tippi be livin together. they really be vibin doe

by evilstheater



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Assuming everything is alright and they both aren't actually dead, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater
Summary: Blumiere always thought humans were strange, even after he started to get over his hatred of them. He even found himself participating in human culture after everything settled down, and to his surprise he felt right at home, with the person he loved the most.--i didnt know what to name this
Relationships: Count Bleck | Blumiere/Lady Timpani | Tippi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	count bleck and tippi be livin together. they really be vibin doe

The clock read 8AM.

Blumiere was awake, and couldn’t find himself heading back to sleep anytime soon. Not that he even needed the sleep--he never really  _ needed _ to, but he found it comforting to lay by Timpani’s side each night, and to awake by her side each morning too. He sat at the side of their bed, staring out the window and watched the clouds go by him. Despite everything, despite what he had done, and despite the struggles to even get in this position, he didn’t stare and feel depressed. Instead, he felt alright. He was confident everyone was doing alright, and he was sure that they’d meet again.

He turned to face his wife, who was still asleep. Timpani was a deep sleeper. She also slept sprawled out, the blanket half on the floor and pillows spread out all over the bed. He never understood why she slept like this, or why she needed to sleep at all, but he found it charming. Deciding that just staring at her was strange, he fixed the blanket to actually be on her body, and lightly lifted up her head to rest a pillow under it. No matter what Timpani was doing, Blumiere felt himself deeply in love. Even just by existing, he thought she was the most beautiful thing on the planet.

“...What are you doooinggg…?” a soft, sleepy voice came from her, slightly waking up from feeling movement. Blumiere panicked internally for a moment, feeling bad for waking her up. He knew that humans needed sleep, and Timpani especially wasn’t the definition of an early bird.

“Fixing the blankets, my dear,” he replied, sitting back on the bed next to her. She was cute. The way she turned around to face him was cute. Everything she did was perfect in her own way.

“Why do you need to fix them? They’re not broken…” she mumbled back, slowly opening her eyes. She looked up at him, and closed them again, just content that she got to saw her husband at least once. Timpani also found her husband charming, in the ways that he was a bit oblivious to human culture. She felt a hand on her head and tensed up for a moment, only to relax when she realized it was alright. She still had a slight worry that her love would be taken from her again, but she told herself that this time, everything was going to be alright.

Blumiere stroked her hair, playing with it and curling it in his fingers. Timpani’s hair complimented her perfectly; white, medium sized hair that curled at her shoulders. It really made her stand out, and he liked that about her. He found everything about her fascinating, lovely, and yet he absolutely could never get enough. 

“...You’re tired still, aren’t you? Rest. We don’t have anything we need to be doing,” he murmured, continuing to play with her hair.

“Mmmookaaayyy…” she yawned, making herself comfortable next to her husband. For a brief moment before she fell back asleep, she wondered if everything she went through was worth it. And for this moment alone, and knowing that she’d always have her true love, then yes, it was. She fell back asleep, comforted in the fact that everything was okay, and they could live the happy lives they’ve always wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to an actual person i know named tippi, who is very cool. thank you tippi, very cool  
blumiere has i love my wife syndrome


End file.
